


Один день, чтобы умереть

by norgentum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Spain/Belgium, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Любовь не делится на правильную и неправильную, и поступки, которые ради неё совершаются — тоже. Главное — то, что здесь, — ладонь Лауры скользнула с плеча брата на его грудь. — Ты не должен себя винить. И я не виню — ни тебя, ни себя. Но теперь... Мы обязаны быть счастливыми, понимаешь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Чужие лица

**Author's Note:**

> Бельгия — Лаура, Нидерланды — Тим, Испания — Антонио, Италия Романо — господин Ро.

Дым медленно, но верно заполнял комнату; он скользил по очертаниям предметов, размывая их, покрывал всё сероватой завесой, будто вокруг — призрачное море, а ты скользишь по нему в своей мягкой лодке. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Тим слишком много курил. Он провёл рукой по лицу, прогоняя наваждение; комната вновь стала прежней. В ночную тишь вливался запах табака, принося необыкновенное расслабление напряжённому телу и не менее уставшему разуму. Хотелось спать — и одновременно не хотелось. Тим подумал, что было бы неплохо закрыть глаза и сразу же открыть, словно несколько часов пролетели за секунду. Главное — не видеть снов. Нет, это были не кошмары. Наоборот. Это были видения слишком сладкие, чтобы когда-то стать правдой. Тим чувствовал невероятный стыд и отвращение к самому себе, словно в него вселилось что-то чужеродное, тянущее вниз, в самую бездну ада. А Тим уже не сомневался, что попадёт в ад. 

И это было единственным, в чём он не сомневался.

Он подошёл к столу и вынул из секретного отделения маску. Белую, простую, полностью скрывающую лицо. Не эта ли самая маска стала причиной всех неуверенностей, противоречий, мешающих спокойно спать? Впервые она была надета тогда, когда сестра Тима, Лаура, узнала, что совсем недалеко граф и графиня устраивают бал-маскарад и приглашают всех желающих. Не то чтобы Тим любил танцевать, он просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то танцевал с его сестрой. Танец представлялся как нечто интимное, непозволительно близкое, особенно когда не знаешь, кого держишь за руку. Весь вечер Лаура протанцевала с одним кавалером, невероятно настойчивым и слишком вежливым. Он так и не представился, а в конце внезапно исчез, будто бы и не было. Но Лаура ещё чувствовала, как его ладонь сжимает её слишком крепко для случайного танца. Домой она вернулась в смятении. Брат уже спал в своей комнате, и поделиться было не с кем. Но Лаура решила, что не нужно быть в чём-то не уверенной — если она почувствовала что-то, значит, что-то действительно произошло и ещё не раз произойдёт, если оно имеет определённое значение. 

На следующем маскараде — уж больно этот вид досуга нравился хозяевам — она усердно искала среди гостей знакомого незнакомца и, наконец, нашла. Он, по всей видимости, тоже искал её. Так на нити судьбы завязался ещё один узелок, а появление третьего стало неизбежным. С каждым разом какой-то жест сокращал дистанцию между танцующими, но это было лишь кажущееся — они расставались, как только теряли друг друга из виду. Лаура чувствовала, что упускает нечто очевидное, но так и не могла понять, что именно. 

Для Тима же эти балы были сущей пыткой. Близко, слишком близко оказывалась его сестра, и с каждым разом он задерживал её руку в своей дольше положенного. Она застенчиво улыбалась, изящная маска прятала лишь верхнюю часть лица, и любой, кто хоть раз видел Лауру, смог бы узнать её. Нет, она ходила на маскарады совершенно не ради того, чтобы побыть инкогнито, почувствовать себя кем-то другим. Это был живой интерес. В первый раз — к подобным мероприятиям, а в последующие — к человеку в холодной белой маске. Тиму Лаура виделась какой-то особенной в сказочном танце: она была так непохожа на себя обычную и одновременно — до боли искренна. И этот парадокс… завораживал. 

Эйфория сменялась мучениями, облегчить которые мог только терпкий табак. Чем чаще Тим видел сестру, тем сильнее она очаровывала и тем сильнее становилось неприятие происходящего. Хотелось отречься от себя, но ощущения оказывались слишком яркими и заглушали голос разума.

Это ненормально. 

Понимание медленно убивало, отравляло существование, и едва-едва спасали только улыбки Лауры, подаренные в минуты, проведённые вместе. 

Стук в дверь отвлёк от грустных размышлений, но лишь на пару мгновений. В дверном проёме показалась белокурая головка:

— Опять ты куришь! Себе же хуже делаешь. Сколько раз ты обещал перестать? А в последнее время всё чаще этим занимаешься. 

Тим едва успел спрятать маску: его сестра обладала привычкой не дожидаться приглашения войти. Лаура отчитывала брата на полном серьёзе, но он не вникал в подробности монолога. Его переполняла какая-то странная радость, отдающаяся где-то в груди острой болью. 

— В общем, я хотела пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, — закончила возмущаться девушка. 

— И тебе спокойной, Лаура, — ответил Тим.

Её имя приятно щекотало язык. Тим мог бы вечно его произносить, но это казалось чем-то неправильным. В последнее время ему многое виделось запретным, но это добавляло какой-то особой остроты ощущениям и делало картинку происходящего чётче. 

Неужели эта ночь действительно могла бы быть спокойной? Тим прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся, откладывая трубку. Он постарается не курить хотя бы в этот вечер. 

 

***

 

Лаура весь день заметно нервничала, томилась в ожидании; движения её были порывистыми, словно она целиком состояла из сплетения острых углов и резких линий, что было очень ей несвойственно. Повод для волнений имелся: сегодня вечером снова должен был состояться бал. Наконец, когда пришло время, девушка отъехала, а дом замолчал, опустел и поблек, хоть в нём оставались хозяин — сам Тим, — и небольшое количество прислуги. Тим ходил по пустым комнатам, не замечая проскальзывающих мимо него людей — они знали, что, если господин бродит с задумчивым видом и курит, беспокоить его не следует. Он расхаживал от комнаты к комнате, распахивая везде окна, впуская хоть немного свежести и жизни в лаконично обставленные помещения. Ещё некоторое время Тиму следовало оставаться дома, а затем направляться за Лаурой; эта схема была уже много раз проверена и сбоев не давала. Никому и в голову не приходило, что Тим может ехать туда же, куда и его сестра, а она сама о его отсутствии не знала. 

Тим не хотел никуда ехать, но чувствовал необходимость сделать это. Желание и нужда — разные вещи, и испытывал Тим только второе. Он понимал, что игру в прятки пора заканчивать, но не мог поставить точку в странной истории. Тогда он решил, что признается во всём. Ну конечно! Сестра же поймёт, Тим просто скажет ей, что беспокоился, и всё… всё закончится. Никто никуда ездить не будет, и они продолжат жить так, как раньше. Эта радужная перспектива вселяла в Тима некую надежду на внутренний покой. 

Он не хотел ненавидеть себя.

 

***

 

Время всегда являлось для Тима верным другом: он умел им распоряжаться, а оно взамен текло размеренно и с нужной скоростью. С головой Тим тоже дружил, но сейчас ему отказывало всё, что только могло: и разум, и тело, а время затянулось на шее петлёй, из-за которой невозможно было сделать вдох. 

Поразительно красивая, Лаура сейчас была в его руках, и они кружились в необыкновенном танце. Мир вокруг сливался в сотни разноцветных ярких пятен, в глазах рябило и хотелось прикрыть веки, но тогда из поля зрения исчезла бы и Лаура. Она выглядела прекрасно в тёмно-зелёном платье с золотой вышивкой, и несмотря на то, что Тим сам купил ей это платье, он восхищался так, словно увидел впервые. Лаура мягко улыбалась Тиму, и если бы он не был собой, то танцевал бы с разинутым ртом, пытаясь что-то сказать, как вечно немая рыба. Сколько бы раз они ни встречались, эта девушка переворачивала всё внутри, и Тим был готов поверить, что можно умереть от счастья, но позволить себе такой роскошной слабости — не мог. Когда они остановились, Лаура отколола от своего платья бутон белой розы и отдала Тиму:

— Мне кажется, тебе подойдёт.

Тим подумал, что сейчас подходящий момент и начал воплощать задуманное дома в жизнь. Он наклонился к Лауре и хрипло прошептал: 

— Встретимся на заднем дворе через час. 

Лаура растерянно посмотрела на него, словно увидела впервые, и, чуть помедлив, ответила:

— Буду ждать.

Тим отпустил её и вышел наружу. Свежий воздух немного отрезвил его, он взлохматил волосы и поправил чуть съехавшую маску. Лепестки белой розы, которую он трепетно держал в руках, колыхались от лёгкого вечернего ветра. Если прислушаться, то можно было различить стрекотание ночных насекомых. Пахло влажной травой и лесом, с неба медленно скатилось солнце и появились силуэты звёзд. 

Мысли пришли в некий порядок, но вместе с тем танец, вскруживший голову, поставил их на другие места. Как он может раскрыть ей свою личность, если она явно что-то чувствует к своему кавалеру? Это решение было таким эгоистичным. Что же с ней будет, когда она узнает, что чуть не влюбилась в родного брата? Тим ей мучений, подобных собственным, не желал. Снова тупик. Остаётся только сидеть в том тупике, думая, что выход где-то поблизости и всё в порядке.

Тим решил забыть всё, как страшный сон. Забыть и не вспоминать, делать вид, что он в абсолютном порядке, и больше никогда здесь не появляться. В конце концов, Лаура уже взрослая девочка и может сама о себе позаботиться.

Он спешно покинул место проведения бала, не намереваясь возвращаться.

 

***

 

— Вы в порядке?

Лаура очнулась от громкого настойчивого голоса и лёгких прикосновений к плечам. 

— Вы в порядке? — снова повторил голос.

Вопрос показался Лауре странным. Она помнила только то, что ожидала встречи в назначенном месте. Когда картинка перед глазами перестала расплываться, Лаура увидела молодого человека с яркими зелёными глазами, на лице которого читалось явное беспокойство.

— Не совсем, — тихо произнесла Лаура, пытаясь подняться из лежачего положения. — Где мы?

— Я нашёл вас там, на заднем дворе поместья. Вы же тоже на балу были, да? Я вас видел. И на вас была маска.

Лаура попыталась нащупать её на лице, но не обнаружила искомой. Собеседник, видя её удивление, сказал:

— Я её снял, конечно же. Кажется, вы заснули на улице, там, сидя, — он неопределённо повёл руками, — вы не сразу отзывались, и я подумал, что вы, наверное, замёрзли, и решил вас отвезти к себе. Мы сейчас как раз в пути. 

Тут Лаура поняла, что это за странное ощущение. Они же находятся в движущейся карете!

— Кстати, меня Антонио зовут. А вас — Лаура, да? Кто же в городе вас не знает! Мне сказали, что вы самая красивая здесь девушка, а сам-то я недавно приехал, а когда увидел вас там, подумал, что вы — это и есть вы… Ой, — Антонио неловко улыбнулся. На его щеках появились очаровательные ямочки, и Лауре самой захотелось засмеяться. — Кстати, раз вы очнулись, сможете сказать, куда вас везти-то. 

— Вы правы, я действительно Лаура, — подала девушка голос. Горло чуть саднило из-за того, что она много времени провела на улице. — И я вам очень благодарна, — она подарила светлую улыбку юноше. Назвать его как-то иначе Лаура не могла: слишком мил он был в своей растерянности, хотя девушка подозревала, что Антонио не моложе её. 

Как оказалось, он заметил её ещё на балу, правда, потанцевать с ней не смог. Лаура на секунду нахмурилась, но потом её лицо приобрело прежний вид, только в глубине зелёных глаз спряталась задумчивая печаль. 

Когда они достигли цели, Антонио поцеловал руку девушки на прощание, а Лаура пообещала, что в следующий раз они обязательно потанцуют. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, дома её не встретил хмурый брат, обеспокоенный поздним возвращением. Лаура поднялась к комнате Тима и застыла на цыпочках перед дверью. На стук никто не отозвался, и девушка аккуратно вошла. Тим спал беспокойным сном: ворочался, хмурился, и его отчуждённое обыкновенно лицо выражало тревогу и волнение. В комнате чувствовался горьковатый аромат, значит, брат курил перед сном, и много, несмотря на обещания. Всё вокруг словно разделяло настроение Тима. За окном мерцала луна, то прячась за тучами, то робко выглядывая из-за них; боязливо шуршали листы бумаги, разбросанные по столу; по комнате гуляли лёгкие тени чьих-то кошмаров. 

Тим крепко сжимал что-то в руке. Лауре хотелось разглядеть предмет, потому она подошла поближе.

Роза. Белая.

— Что же ты делаешь, братец… — прошептала Лаура, выходя из комнаты.


	2. Секреты, скрытые в ночи

Было душно и почти безветренно. До самого горизонта простирались ровные поля, а над ними лениво плыли облака, густые и тяжёлые. Только два всадника нарушали это странное равновесие, но они выглядели крошечными в бесконечном пространстве. 

Когда Антонио предложил покататься на лошадях, Лаура с радостью согласилась. Несмотря на протесты брата, она умела держаться в седле, хотя конную прогулку представляла иначе чем то, что происходило сейчас. Двигались они быстро, но плавно; казалось, время замедлило ход, чтобы дать наездникам насладиться моментом. Солнца не было видно, но это не мешало мягкому свету заливать равнину. Лаура чувствовала себя умиротворённо, и она согласилась бы повторить эту поездку, но сомневалась, что ещё хоть раз увидит что-то подобное. Она была благодарна Антонио, ведь если бы не он, дивное зрелище Лаура бы пропустила. Когда на горизонте показались холмы и отливающая металлом лента воды, Антонио ускорился, Лаура еле поспевала за ним. 

Речка оказалась небольшой и неглубокой, с низкими берегами. Из-за того, что небо затянули облака, вода казалась серой и непрозрачной; она тихо омывала берега и выглядела очень мирной. 

— Если бы было солнце, было бы гораздо красивее, — с сожалением протянул Антонио, касаясь тёмной поверхности. 

Лаура молчала, заворожённая переливами холодной стальной глади, такой пластичной, но не податливой. Хотелось протянуть руку, чтобы почувствовать, как жидкость обволакивает пальцы, так Лаура и поступила. Антонио с улыбкой наблюдал за ней. Подойдя к реке поближе, он уселся на изумрудную траву и опустил ноги прямо в холодное течение. 

— Это чудесно, — прошептала Лаура. Её манила мягкость, всеобъемлемость и безграничность воды.

— Навевает воспоминания о детстве.

— Какие воспоминания? — оторвалась от своего занятия девушка. 

— Можно сказать, я вырос в деревне. Родители хотели слепить из меня светского человека, да не вышло. В результате всё хозяйство досталось моему дядюшке, а я путешествую, и меня это вполне устраивает. 

— А путешествуешь в одиночестве? — поинтересовалась Лаура. 

Ей хотелось узнать собеседника поближе. Было в нём что-то не от мира сего: и что-то ласковое, и что-то циничное, а грани между ними — не существовало. Именно этим Антонио привлёк Лауру. С ним было интересно. Он выглядел беззаботным, но за беспечностью скрывалось глубокое чувство, которое девушка пыталась понять. Антонио проживал каждый день как последний и никогда не думал ни о будущем, ни о прошлом. Его волновало только настоящее — настоящие ощущения, настоящие эмоции. 

— У меня есть друг. Он странный, но умный, и не даёт мне совершать непоправимые глупости, — Антонио рассмеялся. — Как-нибудь я вас познакомлю, нас ведь объединяет любовь к красивым девушкам, — Лаура поймала на себе лукавый взгляд. 

Большую часть времени они просто лежали на берегу, прикрыв глаза. Им было хорошо вдвоём, потому что оба стремились к искренности. Они могли себе позволить наслаждаться тишиной, молчание не вызывало неудобства и казалось вполне естественным. 

Лаура резко открыла глаза, потому что её окатило брызгами холодной воды. Встав и отряхнувшись, девушка посмотрела на реку — она волновалась, билась о берега, будто пытаясь выбраться. Заметно потемнело, облака превратились в тучи, подул холодный ветер. Лаура разбудила задремавшего Антонио; он сонно протёр глаза и, обнаружив погодные изменения, спешно поднялся с земли. Обратно скакали гораздо быстрее. Антонио подгонял лошадь громкими криками, и они раскатистым эхом разносились по долине.*

Было в этих звуках, соединённых с громом, что-то отчаянное. 

 

***

 

Дом встретил Лауру сыростью и молчанием. На улице разразилась самая настоящая гроза; всё живое попряталось в своих уголках, чтобы выбраться, когда ненастье закончится. Лаура хотела поговорить с братом. Ей в голову пришла одна мысль, которой необходимо было поделиться. Она должна помочь брату избавиться от тяжёлого груза, что камнем лежит на сердце. 

На стук никто не откликнулся, и Лаура вошла в комнату. Внутри оказалось очень холодно; Лаура осмотрелась и поняла, что окно открыто. Закрыв его, она подошла к Тиму, который распластался на письменном столе среди бумаг, заляпанных разлитыми чернилами. «Опять всю ночь не спал», — подумала Лаура, пытаясь разбудить брата. Проснувшись, он растерянно посмотрел на неё, а затем его лицо приобрело обычную хмурость. 

— Чего ты хотела? — спросил он её. 

— Я… просто… Там гроза, — ответила Лаура. 

— И? Ты не маленькая уже. Что-то ещё? — с нарочитой грубостью сказал её брат и, поднявшись, подошёл к окну. Вспышка молнии осветила мрачную фигуру Тима. Он стоял, заложив руки за спину, и молчал, видимо, не желая продолжать разговор.

Поджав губы, Лаура вышла из его комнаты. В голове её уже созрел план. «Глупый, глупый брат! Не хочешь перешагнуть через рамки морали. Тогда мне придётся преступить закон!»

Закутавшись в плотный плащ с капюшоном, Лаура бросилась прочь из дома. Нет, она не собиралась навсегда его покинуть, ей нужно было увидеть одного человека, о котором в последнее время ходило множество слухов. 

На улицах города не было никого, все бродяги разбрелись по более-менее тёплым местам, а обычные люди сидели дома не высовывая носа. Лаура забежала в недружелюбный переулок и, найдя нужную дверь, начала настойчиво колотить. Ей открыл юноша с недовольным лицом. Увидев тяжело дышащую запыхавшуюся девушку в промокшем насквозь плаще, он отошёл, давая ей войти. 

— Я могу увидеть господина Ро? — выпалила Лаура. 

— Он стоит перед вами, — недовольно хмыкнул юноша. 

Лаура замялась. Она совершенно не так представляла загадочного человека, который буквально мог управлять жизнью и смертью. Побывавшие у него люди описывали человека, который помог им победить страшную болезнь, по-разному, но все дороги вели в один дом. 

— Чем могу помочь? — прервал молчание господин Ро, которому, видимо, надоела затянувшаяся пауза. 

— Я слышала, что вы великолепно обращаетесь с травами… — начала бормотать девушка.

— Ближе к делу, — хозяин дома сложил руки на груди. 

— Мне нужен яд. 

— А какой именно яд вас интересует? — усмехнулся господин Ро. Лаура снова замялась и начала неловко мять в руках край плаща, но о затее своей она не жалела. — Вы не ошиблись, придя ко мне, — продолжил юноша. — Рецепты всех существующих и даже некоторых несуществующих ядов известны мне! Вопрос в том, для чего вам необходимо такое средство, — в глазах Ро заплясали черти. — Вы желаете убить кого-то быстро и незаметно или же обречь на долгие мучения? Может быть, вам нужно что-то очень изощрённое?

— А можно так, чтобы человека не узнали, когда найдут? — робко поинтересовалась Лаура. Её начал пугать загадочный господин. 

— О, конечно же. А вы не так просты, как мне показалось, — протянул Ро. 

— Вы тоже… — еле слышно прошептала девушка. 

— Подождите здесь, — юноша удалился в соседнюю комнату. 

Оттуда послышалась возня, что-то звякнуло, что-то булькнуло. Лаура осмотрелась. В доме было темно и пахло пряностями. Всё свободное пространство было забито какими-то банками, склянками и прочей посудой, ещё в комнате горел огонь, а на нём что-то варилось. Лаура подошла поближе и сняла мокрый плащ, чтобы немного согреться. Платье тоже пострадало, но не так сильно. Тепло действовало как снотворное, ещё и разбушевавшееся ненастье клонило в сон. Но через несколько минут хозяин дома вернулся к Лауре, прогнав дремоту. 

— Вот что, приходите через неделю, я приготовлю для вас одно прекрасное средство… Вы, надеюсь, понимаете, что это будет дорого стоить? Хотя для вас — специально для вас — я могу устроить скидку. 

— Цена не имеет значения! — чуть не выкрикнула девушка. — Спасибо.

— Не за что благодарить, Лаура. И помните — вы не знаете в лицо меня, а я — вас. 

Она выбежала обратно в дождь, особенно неприятный после тёплого уюта. «А откуда он знает моё имя?» — подумалось Лауре, но мысль тут же затерялась среди капель ледяной воды. 

 

***

 

Влажный воздух приятно освежал разгорячённую кожу. Вместо одного обещанного танца Лаура подарила Антонио несколько; он не хотел выпускать спутницу, и у неё возникало ощущение дежа вю. Последнее время её всё чаще охватывала дрожь от осознания того, что она собирается сделать. Но Лаура быстро прогоняла навязчивое чувство; она знала, что всё делает правильно. Она не понимала, почему согласилась пойти с Антонио на маскарад, ведь общение уже принесло плоды и больше не требовалось так, как раньше. Эгоистично? Возможно. Но теперь она знала, что делать, и сбиваться с выбранного пути не хотелось. Если бы не обещание, данное при первой встрече, Лаура бы отказалась от очередного свидания. 

Она стояла, облокотившись на ажурные перила, и глядела вдаль, на тёмные силуэты деревьев. Если раньше она видела лес загадочным, то теперь он не был овеян таинственной аурой. Лес — он и есть лес. Не стоит искать скрытые смыслы там, где их нет. Не стоит делить одну вещь, одно ощущение на несколько видов. Это лишь усложняет ситуацию.

Сзади послышались шаги; кто-то беззастенчиво опустил руки на перила, заключая девушку в кольцо объятий.

— Куда же ты пропала? — с лёгкой грустью произнёс Антонио. — Мне ведь скучно одному. 

Лаура попыталась обернуться и оказалась с Антонио лицом к лицу. Он с нескрываемым любопытством разглядывал её, хоть маска и мешала обзору. 

— Просто внутри душно, — девушка снова повернулась к лесу. 

Ей стало как-то жарко от близости другого человека, а шея горела от дыхания Антонио. Он наклонился чуть ближе и уткнулся в неё носом. Лаура замерла и почти перестала дышать, когда Антонио поймал языком капельку пота, скатившуюся по её коже. В месте прикосновения шея покрылась мурашками; Лаура попыталась оттолкнуть руку, мешающую выбраться, но Антонио лишь сильнее прижался к девушке, легонько прикусывая мочку уха. 

Лаура взяла себя в руки и твёрдо сказала:

— Перестань. 

Выдохнув, Антонио разжал руки, и Лаура отстранилась от него. 

— Прости... Может, ещё потанцуем? — спросил он.

— Нет, я тут пока побуду.

Антонио ничего не оставалось, как уйти, что он и сделал. А через некоторое время он опять, как некоторое время назад, нашёл Лауру задремавшей. «Спящая красавица… — подумал он. — Только от поцелуев не просыпается, а наоборот». Под изумлённые взгляды публики он вынес её из зала, где она прикорнула на диванчике среди мило щебетавших девушек. 

А вот брат Лауры поступка не оценил. Он нахмурился сильнее обычного, когда увидел на пороге дома Антонио со своей сестрой на руках, и, взяв её к себе, скупо поблагодарил. «Всегда она засыпает с заходом солнца», — зачем-то отметил про себя Тим, поднимаясь к комнате Лауры. Она чуть повернулась на его руках и засопела ему в плечо. Он непроизвольно поёжился, гоня от себя все ощущения, и вдруг заметил на её шее странные отметины. Внутри что-то сжалось тугим комком и начало разрастаться, вызывая крупную дрожь. Тим еле сдержался, чтобы не выбить дверь в комнату. Осторожно положив сестру на постель, он наклонился к ней. Едва ли вызывало сомнения происхождение следов. Дав служанке пару указаний насчёт Лауры, Тим выбежал из дома, перед этим заглянув в свою комнату, чтобы забрать лежавшую там же, где и позабытая маска, вещь.

Пистолет.

 

***

 

Улицы сменялись быстро, в темноте Тим даже не пытался запомнить маршрут. Его вела скорее интуиция, нежели разум; что-то внутри — то же, что и побудило его к этой пробежке — подсказывало, куда направляться. На самом деле его вела совокупность звуков и картинок, улавливаемых в ночи, но не до конца осмысленных. Наконец, в одном из переулков показался слабый свет, в котором была видна фигура Антонио, бодро шагающего вперёд. Ночной холод остудил Тима, но поворачивать было некуда, лишь вернулась прежняя рассудительность, так неожиданно потерянная. Он осмотрелся. 

«Если я выстрелю сейчас, меня никто не заметит. Но честно ли убивать безоружного человека выстрелом в спину? До такого я ещё не докатился», — Тим опустил пистолет. Фигура потенциальной жертвы внезапно исчезла, совершенно внезапно, и Тим даже подумал, не померещилось ли ему. Стало как-то подозрительно тихо. Тим нервно сглотнул и ещё раз огляделся. Вдруг он почувствовал на шее что-то холодное. 

— Бу! — раздалось сзади. 

Тим перехватил руку Антонио, не давая причинить себе вред, но тот вывернулся, больно ударив по коленке Тима ногой. Он чертыхнулся и еле удержал равновесие. Антонио вогнал кинжал ему в плечо: в темноте было сложно ориентироваться, да и соперник сопротивлялся, но как-то не яростно, а чуть медлительно, точными движениями. 

— Чокнутый братишка, неужели всё настолько плохо? — поинтересовался Антонио с неприкрытой насмешкой в голосе. 

Тим сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли, рукой было почти не шевельнуть. Из последних сил, пока Антонио отвлёкся, он сжал пистолет в левой руке. 

Раздался выстрел. 

Антонио как-то странно осел, а затем рухнул на землю, его не было видно в темноте. Воцарилось напряжённое молчание, давящее на плечи. Тим спихнул неподвижное тело в близлежащую канаву и вытащил клинок из плеча, прокусив губу. Во рту кровь была солёной, а по руке текла горячая. Тим почти задыхался. «Зачем кому-то думать на меня, на именитого и уважаемого человека?» Действительно, зачем? Зачем ему кого-то убивать?

Он спрятал оружие в одежде и поспешил скрыться, не заметив промелькнувшего у стены силуэта. 

 

* Когда облака плотные и находятся низко, возможно отражение от них звуковых волн и возникновение эха. Даже на равнинных территориях.


	3. Отречение

Сегодня всё казалось замершим в том состоянии покоя, которое предшествует свободному падению. Звон вилки, обронённой уже не в первый раз Тимом, нарушил болезненную тишину в обеденной зале. Лаура вздрогнула и посмотрела на брата — закусив губу, он сжимал ладонью предплечье. 

— Тим? 

Он не издал ни звука. Когда по белой ткани начало расползаться красное пятно, Лаура вскочила:

— Что случилось?

— Ни-че-го-о-о, — почти простонал он, склоняясь над столом. 

Лаура подбежала к нему.

— Я кого-нибудь позову!

— Не надо мне! — возразил Тим, из последних сил пытаясь сохранять остатки самообладания.

— Что за глупости!

Подоспели слуги, они увели Тима в его комнату, а Лаура велела послать за лекарем. 

— Хотя… знаете что, — остановилась она. — Приведите господина Ро. Вы же знаете, где он живёт. Скажите, что от Лауры! Срочно!

Лаура побежала в комнату брата. Он лежал на постели и смотрел в потолок, изредка шипя и жмурясь от боли.

— Как же ты так?..

— Не твоё дело, — отрезал он.

Пристально посмотрев на него, Лаура нахмурилась. Тим чувствовал её взгляд, но не мог найти в себе силы заглянуть в её глаза: ему казалось, что она сразу же всё поймёт.

— Только дай лекарю обработать рану. Это может быть опасно. Мы же не хотим твоей смерти, верно?

Тим сглотнул. Комната вдруг показалась ему очень маленькой, она будто бы сузилась до размеров одной кровати, на которой лежал он и сидела его сестра. 

И Тим бы не отказался отправиться в мир иной прямо сейчас. 

На пороге показались запыхавшиеся слуги.

— Господин Ро вежливо отказал нам… сославшись на важные дела, — замялся мужчина, и Лаура поняла по его виду, что Ро позволил себе быть далеко не обходительным. — Но мы привели другую…

Из-за спины говорившего показалась женщина; немного боязливо выглянув из своего укрытия, она засеменила к постели. 

— Оставь нас, деточка, не переживай, — сказала женщина Лауре и тут же пробубнила себе под нос: — Что ж такое, сначала убили одного, а теперь ещё и это… 

— Кого-то убили? — ошеломлённо переспросила Лаура.

— Да-да, говорят, нашли утром, да никто не видел ничего, а кто нашёл — непонятно.

— Так кто это был?

Женщина посмотрела на неё укоризненно.

— А мне-то почём знать? Говорят, приезжий. Богатый, наверное, был, вот и убили. Ох, оставь нас, пожалуйста, господину нужен покой, — кивнула она на Тима, который дышал часто и неровно. 

Лаура скомкано поблагодарила женщину и вышла из комнаты. «Что-то здесь не так», — подумала девушка. 

 

***

 

На улицах было много людей, и создавалось впечатление, будто сегодня все решили выйти из домов, чтобы сбиться в группы и что-то обсуждать. Город превратился в муравейник, а лучше сказать — в серпентарий. 

Проехавшая мимо телега заставила Лауру отскочить к краю дороги и остановиться рядом с низенькой старушкой. 

— Цветов купить хотите?

— А? — удивилась Лаура. — Нет-нет, спасибо. 

Она собралась пойти дальше, как вдруг решила спросить:

— Говорят, кого-то сегодня убили?

— Да, ходит молва, с самого утра все только об этом, только об этом! Как будто одна лишь смерть человеческая может людей растормошить. Иностранца какого-то зарезали, говорят, а какой был кавалер! Дам на руках носил! Наверное, потому и убили, — вздохнула старушка. — Цветов точно не надобно? 

— Нет, благодарю, — замялась Лаура. Её голову тревожили смутные догадки, которые она старательно опровергала. 

Город действительно стал похож на место, где обитают змеи; все носились из одного края в другой, чтобы поведать свою удивительную версию произошедшего. Лауре было как-то не по себе, когда она слышала шёпот, на который бы раньше и не обернулась. Вся она превратилась в слух и в подвешенном состоянии находилась, пока не услышала где-то «господин Фернандес». Лаура даже переспросила девушку, которая это сказала, и она подтвердила, причитая: «Ах, какой был мужчина». Как будто действительно могла знать, что он за человек.

Лаура выдохнула, устало прикрыв глаза. Ясно, что Антонио мёртв, хотя тела никто не видел толком. Возможно, об этом позаботился кто-то, кому не хотелось, чтобы труп осматривали.

А Тим лежит дома со свежей раной. 

Лауре не хотелось думать об этом, но мысли снова и снова возвращались к происшествию, выстраиваясь в логическую цепочку. «Оживлённый город, наверное, просто перемолол его тело в сплетнях», — подумалось девушке. Она и сама не помнила, как добрела до обители господина Ро. Всем своим видом он показывал неприязнь к этому миру и к существованию каждого отдельно взятого человека вообще. 

— Жаль, что вы не пришли, — сказала Лаура. 

— Я умею приходить вовремя, когда это действительно необходимо, — возразил господин Ро. — Вы за своим заказом ведь — так держите. 

Он достал маленький мешочек и бросил на стол перед Лаурой, девушка же аккуратно положила монеты перед хозяином дома. Сегодня здесь было по-особенному мрачно, словно чего-то не хватало или же наоборот — что-то было лишним. 

Или кто-то. 

Лаура смотрела на Ро, пытаясь поймать недостающую частицу истины, а он — на неё так, словно знал уже слишком много. 

— До свидания, — медленно произнесла Лаура, направляясь к выходу. 

— Прощайте, — бросил господин Ро, захлопывая за ней дверь. 

И Лаура поняла, что действительно больше не вернётся, никогда-никогда. Ей нечего тут делать. Она крепко сжала в руках мешочек с ядом и направилась в другой конец города, чтобы выполнить ещё один пункт плана.

 

***

 

Тиму опять не спалось. То мучила боль в руке, то тревожные шорохи за окном; почему-то он начал вздрагивать из-за них, хотя никогда не боялся темноты. Это было странно, всё будто бы искажалось в призме ночи. Ворочаясь, Тим сминал простыни и одеяла, зарывался в подушки, а потом вставал, чтобы распахнуть окна настежь. Из-за этого становилось холодно и Тим мёрз даже под одеялом, но это не останавливало его. Он не хотел находиться в четырёх стенах. Выходить из комнаты ему строго-настрого запретили, и он слушался, не желая заставлять сестру лишний раз волноваться. Тиму казалось, что Лаура не заглядывала очень долго, и от этого становилось неприятно. 

Утро подкралось незаметно, а он и глаз не сомкнул; ему чудилось, что вот-вот произойдёт что-то страшное; он нуждался в поддержке и успокоении. Лаура как назло не приходила. Когда солнце поднялось высоко, Тим выскользнул из комнаты. Не мог он больше там находиться. В доме было подозрительно тихо, но чем ближе Тим был к комнате сестры, тем громче становилась какая-то возня. Мимо пробежала всхлипывающая служанка, хозяина она и не заметила. Тим чихнул и шмыгул носом: холодная ночь не прошла бесследно. 

У комнаты Лауры стояли почти все, кто находился в доме. Когда Тим подошёл, они подозрительно замолчали.

— Что здесь такое?

Никто не ответил. Из комнаты выбежала служанка, держа в руках листок бумаги. Увидев хозяина, она выкрикнула:

— Не пускайте его! Такова её последняя воля! — она помахала запиской. 

Тим нервно сжал кулаки и шагнул в сторону комнаты, но его схватили самые сильные из прислуги. 

— Простите уж, но волю усопшей сестры вам следует уважать, — сказал кто-то. Тим даже не понял, кто именно, он начал вырываться, но не получалось, только руку пронзила сильная боль. 

Эта боль была не сравнима с тем, что испытывал Тим, глядя, как завёрнутое в простыню тело выносили из комнаты. И Тим не замечал больше ничего: ни красных глаз служанок, ни чьих-то окриков из других коридоров, ни хлопанья дверей. 

Сердце замерло, как замирало, когда они танцевали. Только сейчас Лауры не было рядом, она не улыбалась застенчиво, не держала его за руку. Её холодное тело было где-то там… Он не хотел думать об этом.

Тим больше не вырывался. Он опустился прямо на пол, вперившись взглядом в закрытую дверь. Одна женщина, знавшая его ещё с детства, когда хозяйкой в доме была мать Тима и Лауры, хотела было подойти, сказать что-нибудь, но другие неодобрительно покачали головой, мол, оставь его. Все постепенно разошлись, оставив Тима перед комнатой. Медленно поднявшись, он осторожно открыл её. Вошёл. Внутри почти ничего и не изменилось, только постель была смятой, а в остальном — идеальный порядок. Лаура была аккуратной. Тим прошёлся взглядом по каким-то ненужным элементам декора, но остановился на столе. Там находилась чернильница и лежал листок бумаги, аккуратно сложенный. «Для брата», — гласила надпись на нём. Дрожащими руками Тим развернул записку и начал читать. Сначала буквы разбегались и не желали складываться в слова, но он собрался и сосредоточился.

 

_«Дорогой Тим!_  
Прости меня. Кажется, я заболела. И это что-то серьёзное — лекарь сказал, что меня не вылечить… Не спрашивай, когда, куда и к кому я ходила — это уже не важно. Я не хотела никого беспокоить, поэтому заперлась. У Лизаветы есть ключ, я знаю, но главное — чтобы не нашли меня раньше времени. Вдруг заразно?  
Я не хотела, чтобы кто-то страдал. Обещай, что не будешь! Не будешь сидеть в моей комнате часами, не будешь никому грубить, не будешь замыкаться в себе! Не будешь плакать… Мой братик ведь самый храбрый на свете, верно?  
Мне немного страшно. Я бы хотела ещё так много сделать… Хотя бы посетить маскарад, который будет на следующий неделе. Мне так нравилось туда ходить. Тебе бы тоже понравилось, я уверена!  
Я так много хотела бы сказать… Но самое важное — я тебя очень люблю. И я оставила записку слугам, чтобы они не позволили тебе увидеть меня. Запомни меня живой, ладно? 

_Твоя Лаура_

_P.S. Принеси на мою могилу белые розы»._

 

Тим стоял неподвижно, а потом просто закрыл лицо руками. Он не плакал — только кусал губы. Он вышел, комкая в руках записку. Он прошёл по коридору, как призрак, не обращая на что-либо внимания. Он сел на свою кровать и закрыл глаза. 

И больше он ничего не помнил. 

 

***

 

Очнулся Тим уже под утро, и сначала он подумал, что это был дурной сон. А потом обнаружил в руках прощальное письмо сестры. Всё встало на свои места. 

Её больше нет. Осознание накрыло с головой, затопило горем, довело до края. Тим делал всё на автомате несколько дней. Не помнил он ни лиц слуг, пытающихся как-то приободрить, ни каких-то важных личностей, желающих выразить сочувствие. Ничего не осталось. 

Кроме письма, которое он выучил наизусть. 

Тим снова развернул изрядно помятый листок и начал читать. Уже приевшиеся слова не несли никакого смысла, но у Тима в голове звучал голос сестры, читающей эти строки. Он запомнил её живой и не отпускал образ ни на мгновение. Лаура в его голове вновь заливисто рассмеялась, показала брату язык, подмигнула, улыбнулась… Память услужливо подбрасывала ему всё новые воспоминания. Вот Лаура кружится с ним в танце, вот протягивает бутон розы… Белой розы. Её лепестки ласково колышет ветер. «Мне так нравилось туда ходить. Тебе бы тоже понравилось». 

«Я схожу с ума», — заключил Тим. Перечитав письмо, он начал нервно вышагивать по комнате. «Нет, теперь я точно не в себе», — вздохнул он. Но что-то внутри не желало принимать смерть Лауры. В его воображении она всё ещё танцевала, такая живая, близкая, материальная. Тим попытался вспомнить, какое сегодня число. «Кажется, бал будет завтра, — подумал он. — Что ж, я ничего не потеряю, если отправлюсь туда».

Дорога казалась невообразимо долгой, почти невыносимой, а поместье, где проводился бал, было как будто новым и совершенно незнакомым. Тим цеплялся взглядом за каждую деталь, пытаясь найти знак или скрытое послание. Среди девушек Тим пытался разглядеть родную фигурку, но не выходило. Каждая танцующая поначалу казалась ему Лаурой, но затем он разочаровывался — ни одна из них не дотягивала до его сестры. И когда все начали расходиться, в груди Тима разлилась горькая обида, какая бывает обычно от неоправданных надежд. Он почти собрался уходить, когда заметил девушку в светлом платье, направляющуюся в сад. К вискам прилила кровь, и голова закружилась, и он почти бессознательно побрёл за девушкой. Она остановилась около кустов алых роз и обернулась. 

Сердце замерло, остановилось в вакууме, и Тим протянул руку, чтобы убедиться в реальности стоящей перед ним сестры. В опускающихся сумерках она была похожа на призрака, и Тим так бы и подумал, если бы верил в мистику. Лаура казалась чуть выше, а длинные волосы она обрезала так, что они едва доставали до плеч. Мягко улыбнувшись, она сняла с себя маску и потёрлась щекой о его руку.

— Я так рада, что ты пришёл. 

— Ты всё-таки жива… — выдохнул Тим, почти не в силах поверить глазам. — Что же тогда было в твоей комнате?

— Тело, — Лаура невозмутимо повела плечом и снова повернулась к цветам. 

— Ты… кого-то убила?

— Это имеет значение?

— А разве нет? 

Лаура протянула руку к алому бутону, кажущемуся в темноте кроваво-красным.

— Я просила белых роз, но теперь нам, наверное, больше подойдёт этот цвет.

Тим не двигался, внимательно вслушиваясь в слова сестры. Когда некоторая часть происходящего прояснилась, ему было важно не упустить ничего. 

— И что теперь? Зачем это всё? Зачем мы убивали? — прошептал Тим. Лаура прильнула к брату, обвив его руками. Сгущалась ночь, скрывая их от посторонних и пряча в себе постыдные тайны. 

— Не страдай… Любовь не делится на правильную и неправильную, понимаешь? И поступки, которые ради неё совершаются — тоже! Главное — то, что здесь, — ладонь Лауры скользнула с плеча брата на его грудь. — Ты не должен себя винить. И я не виню ни в чём никого из нас. Мы делали это, чтобы быть счастливыми. И теперь мы обязаны быть счастливыми, потому что плату за это не вернуть. Выбрось из головы предрассудки. Ради меня!

Тим молчал, обдумывая слова сестры. Что-то внутри него ломалось, крошилось, и мир представал в новом свете. И Тим был готов принять его таким. Он прижал сестру к себе и почти целомудренно поцеловал в висок. Это было большее, что мог позволить себе он, и меньшее, что могла позволить ему она. 

Но теперь у них есть возможность и время прийти к общему знаменателю. И их «смерть» ознаменует день, когда начнётся новая жизнь. С листа, заляпанного кровью и усыпанного лепестками роз.

**Эпилог**

— Лови-и-ино! — раздался жалобный крик. — Я есть вообще-то хочу! 

— А это что, не еда? — донеслось до него ворчание. — И вообще, я же просил не называть меня так! 

— Ну ладно, ладно. Господин Ро, не изволите ли вы принести мне нормальной пищи? И зачем ты огородил меня этой занавеской, а? Я же ничегошеньки не вижу. 

Ловино отодвинул ширму и недовольно посмотрел на лежащего за ней человека.

— Придурок, ты меня ещё и благодарить должен за то, что я тебя с того света вытащил. А есть тебе пока ничего другого нельзя. 

— А занавеска зачем?

— Видеть тебя не хочу потому что, — Ловино задёрнул ткань и ушёл в другую комнату. За ширмой Антонио довольно улыбнулся. Его это забавляло, несмотря на то, что он не мог встать с постели. А Ловино умел скрашивать одиночество. 

В этом доме последние несколько недель были довольно шумными. Ловино носился вокруг Антонио, которого чудом спас и выходил. «Можешь считать это возвращением долга», — отнекивался Ловино, делая вид, что ему совершенно безразлично состояние больного. И сейчас, когда он заботился о нём изо всех сил, ему в голову всё чаще приходили мысли о том, что ситуация до боли напоминает их детство, когда Ловино то и дело норовил досадить другу, а Антонио прощал ему маленькие и большие капризы. 

Ловино убрал со лба мешающиеся пряди волос и начал готовить новый отвар, чтобы смачивать повязки.

— Слушай, — голос Антонио на этот раз звучал тише, но юноша уловил в нём нотки волнения. — А что там говорят о Лауре?..

— Ходят слухи, что её отравили, а её брат покончил с собой из-за горя, — хмыкнул Ловино. — А она всё-таки хитрая, хотя и кажется простой. 

Антонио ничего не говорил, и за ширмой не слышалось ни шороха.

— Знаешь ли, — продолжил Ловино, — она убила Эрику. 

— Эрику? Убила? — переспросил Антонио. По его голосу было ясно, что он ошарашен. 

— Ну да, помнишь ту милую сиротку, которая всё просила здесь хлеба?

— Ах, да, точно. А зачем?

— Ты не понимаешь? — Ловино поморщился. — Они были похожи, а Лаура твоя приобрела у меня любопытный яд. Отравленный остаётся обезображен, и узнать его трудно. 

— Вот как… — протянул Антонио.

— Мне даже страшно представить, что они сделали, чтобы подстроить самоубийство её братца. И я уверен, что они уже покинули город.

— Нам тоже следует отправляться дальше.

— Не раньше, чем ты встанешь на ноги, — заворчал Ловино и подошёл к постели.

Отодвинув ширму, он аккуратно начал снимать с друга пропитавшуюся кровью и травами ткань. Антонио улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы потрепать его по голове, на что Ловино фыркнул и увернулся, мол, не маленькие уже, хватит баловаться.

— Но я обязательно поправлюсь, какие же могут быть приключения здесь? — окинул он взглядом комнату.

— Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься отправиться на поиски этой девчонки? Я не зря тебе говорил, чтобы ты не связывался с девушкой, которая покупает у меня яд.

— Нет, нет, я и не собирался искать их, — засмеялся Антонио. — Эта история подошла к концу. Она останется здесь вместе с тремя живыми мертвецами и парочкой трупов. 

— Молись, что конец одной истории не станет началом другой, — мрачно изрёк Ловино.

— Так я на это и надеюсь! — улыбнулся Антонио.

 

Разве истории должны кончаться не для того, чтобы начинались новые?


End file.
